


Polar Star

by Tarlan



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet interlude between friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Star

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to 1.15 Celestial Navigation  
> Written for mmom 2011 Day 16

"The La Guardia shuttle?" Josh laughed softly as he watched Sam undress, lazily stroking himself to full hardness.

It was hard not to tease under the circumstances but the whole day and night had been unusual to say the least. At least Sam confusing the La Guardia shuttle for the polar star was an amusing anecdote to add to his collection, should he ever publish a book about his time in the White House. He had to admit that Toby and Sam had handled the Mendoza incident extremely well, considering how difficult Mendoza had been during the confirmation period. It was worth it though, as Mendoza was a brilliant jurist and he would make a difference once he was confirmed to the Supreme Court. A failed confirmation was not worth contemplating; it was a body-blow to a presidency, and Josh was glad he hadn't been tasked with making sure that didn't happen.

Josh's own mistake was far more worthy of ridicule, and he had a healthy respect for CJ after the mess he made at the Press conference over the _President's secret plan to fight inflation_ \--a plan that was so secret that even the President didn't know about it but was now the main story across the tabloids. Sam could have chosen to bring that up but he shook his head and grinned. It was funny in hindsight.

"How was the seminar?" Sam asked instead.

Josh had to admit that facing a lecture hall full of aspiring political students had turned out to be a lot less stressful than facing the Press, but he had learned a little humility after the day's debacle.

Sam settled next to him on the bed, naked, leaning up on one elbow to watch Josh with greedy, lust-filled eyes. Josh smiled because he knew Sam wouldn't be able to resist touching eventually, and when he did finally give in to his baser needs, Josh hummed in appreciation. They rolled together, eager to feel skin on skin, and let the sensations build between them until Josh reached that sweet moment, tipping over the edge and floating slowly back down to Earth. He fervently kissed the equally sweet mouth softly gasping above his own, and took Sam's weight when he collapsed over him, equally spent.

Later they would clean up and Sam would head to his own place for fresh clothes before heading to the White House, with a plausible excuse for his presence here should some reporter be lurking around outside. Perhaps one day they wouldn't have to sneak around at all, and if Bartlett had his way, then perhaps that day would come sooner than he hoped.

END


End file.
